Category talk:Characters
Janice I was trying to add the character of Janice to the Characters page, but when I try editing I just get a blank page rather than the list of characters on the characters page. This may just be my lack of wikia skills. Wat3rm0le (talk) 03:12, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :You were close. Characters is a special kind of page called a category. To add an existing page to a category: :* go to the page you'd like to add to the category :* click the edit button (this will bring you to the same kind of page as when you create a new page) :*there's a Categories section on the right side of the edit page. Type the first few letters of the Category in the "Add category..." field and a small list of six options should appear below it. Click on one and the page will be in that Category after you click Publish. :This is all information for next time, as I've already added the Characters category to the Janice page. 05:47, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Character infoboxes Imamadmad has offered to make us more boxes, specifically for the characters. What should we put in the boxes? most characters don't have an age or anything - maybe first mention? relations? occupation? Howdothings (talk) 18:57, May 28, 2014 (UTC) : I'd say First Appearence, Affiliations (which can include both family members and a business/goverment they work for, if there is one), and Status (Alive/Presumed Dead/Conciousness Merged With the Whispering Forest/Unknown/Eaten by Grues). MGLVNA (talk) 22:47, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: Maybe also a "voiced by" section? Also do we want to distinguish between being mentioned and actually appearing in the episode? Eg Carlos would be :::: First Appearence: Pilot ''(mentioned) :::::::::: ''The Phone Call (''voiced by Jeffory Cranor) :::::::::: ''Condos (voiced by Dylan Marron) ::: ...or something like that? 23:45, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::: That actually looks really good and I would be completely for using that exact format (Though since the show is 99% Cecil, a ton of characters are only ever gonna have a mention). Voice actors should definitely have a section where it applies. MGLVNA (talk) 00:29, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Ok, sweet. Also, though not exactly related: should we do more to standardize the layouts of the character pages? 00:36, May 29, 2014 (UTC) (aka howdothings at work) Resetting indent. Check out what I've got Template:Infobox_character, especially the sample filled out at the bottom of the page. Is that the sort of thing you want? Anything need adding, or anything need removing? Just tell me what you want, and I'll do it. 13:49, May 31, 2014 (UTC) : Wonderful! I esp like the "physcial characteristics" section. Thanks so much. Howdothings (talk) 02:37, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :I've moved the italics for First Heard and First Mentioned into the template. I think I'd prefer a caption for the voice actor image. Possibly in addition to the Voice Actor(s) field. What do other people think? The caption would also be helpful in the case of Carlos. 14:18, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :: I'm not sure what you mean by caption. Removing voice actor images from the infobox and just having them seperately with a caption? MGLVNA (talk) 14:49, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: No, keep them in the template. I mean like on this wikipedia page or like this: Jackson Publick thumb }} ::: 16:37, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Good idea with the italics. I must say I'm not a huge fan of captions in infoboxes personally. I just can't see what info they can give which can't already be given in other parameters. Also, they tend to be unstandardised, which I find can make things more difficult later. But if you think the benefits outweigh any drawbacks, I'll add in the captions parameter and make it so it looks nice. Also, in the case of Carlos with the voice section if we were to stick with captionless infoboxes, you can always just do: | actorimage = Tumblr my18542zwR1sx67l2o3 500.jpg | actor = Jeffrey Cranor (until Dec 2013) Dylan Marron (Dec 2013 onwards) (Pictured above) | heard = The Phone Call }} :::: 07:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Agreed about Carlos, I think that would be the solution if not using captions. I seem to expect the "whose face is that" information to be centered below or to the left below the image. That might be different if the actor is mentioned above the image, but that might go against other infobox conventions. Maybe I'm alone in this though. Let's leave it as is if that's the case. 08:20, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Anyone else have an opinion on this? 07:48, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :I've added an optional imagecredit parameter to the template and filled in the . How does it look? 01:31, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Anyone have an opinion on this? 07:48, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Character illustrations Should we look into getting permission to use http://angry-comics.tumblr.com/post/62729406399 and http://robwilson-work.tumblr.com/post/71322164713/two-new-night-vale-posters-now-available-at in our infoboxes? They are/were sold in the official wtnv store. 14:18, June 1, 2014 (UTC) : It would be nice if we could, but I'm not sure how to go about that. Tweet one of the creators and hope they respond maybe? I don't personally have a twitter, but perhaps someone who does would be willing to ask for us? On another note, the info boxes look fantastic, but I'm not sure what you mean by caption. Removing voice actor images from the infobox and just having them seperately with a caption? MGLVNA (talk) 14:49, June 1, 2014 (UTC) : I'd be interested in having the official merch art on the wiki somewhere but in the character infoboxes seems wrong. The infoboxes are primarily supposed to be used for quick information that we know about most characters, and we aren't going to have an official merch picture of most characters. Plus, official merch opperates on a different (lesser) level of canon than the podcasts, so I don't think we want to over-emphasize them. We should definitely try to put them elsewhere in the approipriate article, though. And make a page for official merch, perhaps? And re:permission, we could probably get permission directly from the artists, couldn't we? Howdothings (talk) 15:05, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::We aren't going to have an official voice actor for most characters either. There's already an image parameter in the template and its use is entirely optional. It's not because it's merch that I'm suggesting to add those pictures. The images I linked to are the most official representations of the characters that we're likely going to get (until they make a comic book/graphic novel spinoff ;) ). 16:37, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree with the idea of having the official merchandise images used in the infoboxes. Infoboxes always look better with an image in them. Podcasts are really annoying in the way they don't give you any good images to use! So my vote is yes to using official merch images where available to illustrate the character infoboxes. :::Oh, and just one quick thing because I don't think it's mentioned elsewhere, the entire voice section of the infoboxes is optional, and is triggered by the "heard" parameter. If there's no voice actor, that entire section of the infobox just doesn't appear. Just mentioning before I forget. 07:57, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::We have Rob Wilson's permission for the Hiram McDaniels and Faceless Old Woman image. "that would be fine. Please credit them Rob Wilson /RobWilsonWork.com" 23:09, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Awesome! I'll hold on adding them to pages until we get the infoboxes implemented, but I will upload them so they're on the wiki available for use when that goes up.MGLVNA (talk) 23:32, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::I guess I'm just not a very visual person, and one of my favorite things about WTNV and other podcasts is the lack of visuals, but I look forward to seeing the pictures in the infoboxes anyway! I'll see about getting permission from other artists as well. Howdothings (talk) 23:42, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Resetting the indent! Proof of Kate Leth's permission for use of the enternal badge, though that's not actually a character thing I guess. Still waiting on Jessica Hayworth. Does that cover all the official art? Howdothings (talk) 02:15, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :There's Sarah Lodwick's Hooded figures and two options for the Glow Cloud. I haven't found who created this stylistic one, is it Rob Wilson again? Or Kristi Walls' Glow Cloud which might portray the cloud's initial menace (as opposed to school board president Glow Cloud) better. I don't know if there is discontinued merch that featured characters (other than Jessica Hayworth's deer and man in tan jacket). 09:03, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :And there's Melissa Shaw's image of Cecil and Carlos that we appear to already have uploaded. 10:16, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :I am going to take that down until we have Shaw's permission. We do now have Jessica Hayworth's permission , however!! Not just for the deer and the man in the tan jacket, but also for her poster of the library if we want to use that. I will attempt to contact the other artists today and I will also go around and explicitly note our policy about artwork so that, hopefully, no one uploads anything without permission again. Howdothings (talk) 14:12, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::*Contacted Melissa Shaw via tumblr. ::*Contacted Sarah Lodwick via twitter. ::*Kristi Walls has links to facebook, instagram, and an email. I don't use really facebook or instagram - can we contact her there? If not, I'll email her, I guess. :: More updates when I get replies. Howdothings (talk) 14:53, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Sarah Lodwick is quick! Permission here. Howdothings (talk) 14:58, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Melissa Shaw says yes too! ALL HAIL. Howdothings (talk) 18:04, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Kristi Walls has a tumblr, but no /ask link if that's important (I don't know, I have no tumblr). 15:59, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::I could send her fanmail, but at that point I might as well just email her. I guess I could screencap the email response if we get permission? Also maybe I should make an official WTNV wiki email. if so. Howdothings (talk) 16:17, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Great! That works out, 'cause looking on I found there was another copy already uploaded. 19:39, June 3, 2014 (UTC)